


After-School Counterattack

by Alexilulu



Series: Stealing Each Other's Hearts [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Ryuji and Makoto begin their counterattack against Ann and Akira's advances.





	After-School Counterattack

**Author's Note:**

> Only god can judge me and i already murked his ass so i'm free to write all the beautiful garbage I want & need!!
> 
> This is pretty close to done now, probably just one or MAAAAAAYYYYBE 2 sections left!

_Hey, come shopping with me, I wanna buy something cute !!_

Akira looks up from his phone, sighing. He has been meaning to reply to Ann’s text for some time now, but got distracted between finishing a meeting with the treasurer regarding funds for this year’s festivals and the principal dropping in on him to check on how things were going. While he’s thinking about what he wants to do, the door slides open again, and he sighs. “Yes, what is it?”

“It’s just me.” Makoto peeks around the half-opened door, smirking. “I found some more old student council stuff, so I figured you’d need it sooner rather than later.”

“Oh…thanks. Come in, I’ve got some tea brewing.”

“Thanks.” Makoto walks in, bearing a thick stack of documents held to her chest. Something about her clothes looks off to Akira; it’s making him think of an old-school street tough in leathers.

“Is that a new jacket?”

“Yes, actually. Sae is giving me her old Honda, and bought me some street leathers to go with it.” She sets the documents aside, revealing a somehow familiar-looking leather jacket.

“Huh. Didn’t figure her for the motorcycle type.” Akira stands, stretching and walking over to the hot plate where some hot water steams. “You didn’t tell me that this job would be this much busy work…”

“I didn’t tell you anything, really, you just started running and won. You’ve no one to blame but yourself, you know.”

“Yeah, but it makes me less depressed to blame someone else.” He turns back to the table, setting two cups in the center. “So, was that all? Ann’s trying to get me to go shopping with her for something.”

“Oh, yes. I’ll take care of the tea, Akira, you should probably tell her you’re on your way, though.”

“Oh, right.” Akira pulls his phone from his pocket and turns away from Makoto to send a reply. “Did you want to come along? Ann would love to see you again.”

“Mm, I don’t think so. I’ll be quite busy. Then again, so will you.” Akira looks back, confusion on his face turning to anger as Makoto snakes her leg around his own and judo throws him into the table’s edge. By the time he hits the ground, he’s out cold. His phone buzzes in his hand. _Akira, where are you? If you’re still at school and not headed here, I’m gonna freak out! I’m waiting in Shinjuku at our usual spot…_

Makoto hefts him up by the collar, adjusting the metal visor she put on while he was looking away. Taking his phone from his hand and stuffing it in his jacket pocket, she pulls out her own phone and sends a text to Ryuji. 

** _Package Acquired. Phase 2 is go._ **

**Wait, what’s Phase 2?**

**Nevermind, I remembered! I got this!**

* * *

“You know, I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I knew what we were doing.” Ryuji says, sagging under the weight of two massive bags hanging from each hand. “Or where…” He throws a glance behind him at the rest of the swimwear store populated entirely by women and female clerks assisting them.

“Of course you wouldn’t, thats why I lied!” Ann casts the curtain of the dressing room aside dramatically, revealing a tiny polka-dot swim suit with a little skirt fringe attached to the bottom that doesn’t actually cover anything. “Now, I need an honest opinion. Hot, or not?” Ryuji groans but doesn’t take his eyes off the spectacle.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend for this stuff?”

“ _Hot, or Not, Ryuji._ ” Ann’s voice takes on an edge once he mentions Akira.

“Okay, okay, Hot, whatever!” Ann closes the curtain with a fluorish. “Can you just buy something and we can go? I’m starving and this is getting ridiculous. We’ve been shopping for _hours_.” Ann reemerges in her school uniform and walks right past him, smirking.

“Just one last stop, Ryuji, and then I’ll buy dinner. Okay?” Ryuji heads after her, frowning.

“You never buy dinner, what the hell?”

“I’m feeling generous!” She hands a stack of bills to the cashier and passes the swimsuit in a freshly wrapped box to Ryuji. “Just go with it, okay?”

“Fine, fine. What’s the last store, anyway?” They head outside together into the late afternoon glow.

“Oh, just down the street. C’mon, they close soon.” Ryuji rolls his eyes and follows Ann until she stops in front of a small boutique. His jaw drops.

“Okay, you’re not making me go in there.” They stand out front of a lingerie shop, the windows filled to the brim with barely-there lacy bras and panties that leave nothing to the imagination. “No way. No way!”

“Either you go in there with me or you don’t eat.” Ann smiles up at Ryuji and walks straight in without another word. Ryuji groans, but once she’s inside, he grins and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text before heading in. _She took the bait! I’m going for it, wish me luck!_

Inside, Ryuji catches up to Ann and stands dutifully by her while she holds up bra after bra, camisoles and stockings, a dizzying array of lace and patterns and more. Eventually, Ann settles on a small armful and disappears into the dressing room, leaving Ryuji sitting in a plush chair just outside it. The saleswoman affords him a glance before deciding he’s probably just another boyfriend and returns to her other client across the store. Other than them, the room is dead silent. Eventually, Ryuji hears Ann’s voice.

“Ryuji…Can you come help me?”

“No?”

“Ryujiiiii, the bra’s clasp is stuck, and I don’t wanna rip it and have to pay for itttt…”

“Dinner has to be more than just some little shop if I come in there!”

“Fine, just get in here already!” Ryuji stands and stretches, then waits until the other customers aren’t looking in his direction before ducking behind the curtain. Inside, Ann, stripped down to her bra and panties, has pressed herself against the back wall of the suddenly cramped booth, arms folded under her breasts. The clasp in the front of the bra is twisted at an odd angle, and definitely seems to be stuck. Ryuji can’t help but blush once he takes in the whole scene. Ann smiles coquettishly at him. “What, the swimsuit didn’t get you but this does?” Ryuji rolls his eyes.

“I’ve seen you in a swimsuit before, this is different.” Ryuji reaches towards the clasp, and Ann slaps his hand away.

“No touching just yet, mister.” Ryuji sighs, scratching his head.

“What the hell is this, Ann?”

“You’re so uptight, just like in middle school.” Ann brushes her hair out of her eyes, looking up at him. She takes his hand and pulls him closer.

“So you’re lonely and acting out then? Some things never change.” Ryuji steps closer, pulling his hand out of hers. “I’m not just some guy you can call when your boyfriend doesn’t show up, Ann.”

“But you came when I c-“ Ryuji slams his hand into the wall next to Ann’s head, leaning towards her.

“I came because I wanted to teach you a lesson.” Ann’s eyes go wide. “I’m not that lonely kid who played along because it made you happy in middle school. And I’m not your second choice when your boyfriend can’t be bothered to play with you.” Ann flinches.

“It’s, it’s not like that.”

“I’m dumb, but I’m not stupid, so don’t try to play with me right now. Just apologize.”

“Ryuji…” Ann suddenly loops her arms around his neck and yanks him down to her level, sticking her tongue into his surprised mouth. When they break away, Ann is breathing hard, leaning heavily on his neck with her arms. Ryuji just looks confused.

“W-what the hell?”

“Do you know how _hot_ you just sounded? Oh my god!”

“What? All I did was stand up to you for once!”

“Exactly! I always thought you were just a spineless wimp some girl was gonna step all over, but there’s fire in you!” She pulls him down again and he narrowly avoids another kiss by twisting his head, leaving her moaning angrily into his throat. “Just hold still!”

“Okay, stop!” Ryuji pounds the wall again, and Ann just moans and pulls his free hand to her bra and holds it in place against the lacy fabric. “That’s not stopping!” Ann laughs, yanking his other hand off the wall and dragging her tongue across his index finger. “Seriously, stop! If you’re not gonna stop, I’ll…” He trails off uncertainly, frowning.

“Or what, you’ll _fuck me?_ ” Ann pulls the freshly damp hand down to her crotch, sliding his hand slowly down her stomach and looking up at Ryuji with lust in her eyes. Ryuji tries to pull his hand away, but she takes his in both of hers and keeps it firmly pressed to her pelvis.

“Ann, just fucking-“

“Excuse me? We’re closing soon, are you ready to make a purchase?” The attendant is apparently standing outside. Both of them freeze, looking at each other.

“S-Sorry, w-I’ll be right out!” Ann calls over the curtain. A few moments later, they hear footsteps go away from the booth. Ryuji takes the opportunity to pull his hand from Ann’s grasp, rubbing his wrist.

“So, can I fix the clasp now?” Ann glares at him, pointedly fixes the clasp without removing her bra, and shoves him back out of the booth. He stumbles into the chair with a grunt, but he’s smiling. Before Ann steps back out of the booth, he slips a red card into her purse and sits down in the chair, checking his phone. Ann emerges from the booth blushing and practically sprints past Ryuji to the attendant, buying the matching set of what she had been wearing and disappearing out the door before Ryuji can even get to the front of the store. The attendant gives him a look, but Ryuji just shrugs in response and heads outside. Ann is standing outside in the growing darkness, arms crossed and looking away. When he approaches, she holds out the small bag the attendant gave her to Ryuji. Ryuji takes it silently, stuffing it into one of the larger bags.

“So.”

“…Yeah.”

“You wanna talk about that?”

“Not really.”

“Cool. Forget it happened?”

“…No.”

“Right. Dinner?” Ann sighs.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want me to pay? I saw the pricetag on those. It’s not a big deal.”

“…Yeah.”

“Okay. Ramen?”

“What is with you and ramen?” Ann starts fast-walking towards the station, and Ryuji jogs to catch up.

“It’s cheap and most places make it really good?”

“I have no idea how you stay as thin as you do, Ryuji.”

“You know, Makoto says the same thing.” Ann sighs, and stops, and turns to Ryuji, who nearly walks directly into her.

“Ryuji…I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Everything? Today, and middle school, and…everything. I was so awful to you, but I thought you liked it, so I kept doing it because I wanted someone to like me, and…” She sniffs and wipes away a tear, and Ryuji drops the bags to his feet and pulls her into a hug. Passersby give them looks but just keep going. Just another weird couple in a shopping district in the middle of the night, nothing to see.

“It’s okay.” He puts a hand on her head as she presses her face into his shirt. “I…man, how do I even put this. I never hated you for it, for any of it. You’re you, Ann, and I do like that. …Even the stuff in middle school.”

Ann looks up at him, sniffing. “…Seriously?”

“Yeah, don’t start. Are you okay now?” Ryuji releases her, and Ann wipes her eyes one last time.

“I think so? I don’t really get what just happened, but it seems okay.”

“That makes two of us. C’mon, I’m gonna die if we don’t get something to eat.” Ryuji stoops to pick up the bags again, only for Ann to take one and hand him the other, shifting the bag to her far side. Ryuji takes the hint and puts the bag in his other hand and takes Ann’s hand in his own, squeezing it once before heading off into the rapidly darkening night together.

* * *

Akira wakes up when Makoto dumps a carafe full of cold water over his head. He jolts his arms to the side, only to find them tied behind him with an elaborately designed knot. His feet are secured to the chair he sits in with similarly intricate rope. He looks up, directly in Makoto’s eyes.

“I didn’t think you the type for shibari, Makoto.”

“You know, I always knew there was another reason we called you Joker.” He smiles crookedly until Makoto backhands him across the mouth. “Don’t speak unless I ask a question.”

“My lips are sealed.” Makoto backhands him again, harder.

“I wasn’t joking.” She steps back, shaking her hand. “So. Do you have anything to say for yourself, before we start?” Akira looks around the dim room, squinting.

“Yeah, did you seriously just take me to the spare equipment room for this? Nowhere any more private available?”

“It’s convenient, and you have the keys for it.” She holds up the keys to the school issued to the class president. “Well, I have them now, anyway. It’s almost nostalgic.” She sticks them in a pocket inside her jacket.

“Actually, I want another question, where did you get that getup? It’s shockingly detailed, did they start selling cosplay of us when I wasn’t looking?” Makoto punches him in the stomach, leaving her fist against his stomach.

“No talking unless I ask a question. And Haru commissioned it, for some reason.” Akira grunts when she pulls her fist back, gasping. “So. You’re a very bad man, Akira, trying to take advantage of Ryuji. And you had nothing to say in your defense. So, your punishment…” Makoto turns away from Akira, towards a rolled up gym mat on which several objects he can’t make out lay. She turns back to him with a blindfold, and ties it across his eyes. “It hurts a lot more when you don’t know where to expect it. But first…” She straddles him, unbuttoning his jacket slowly.

“What the hell punishment is this?” Makoto slaps him again after she finishes exposing his chest by simply ripping his shirt open, buttons flying across the room.

“ _No talking._ ” Makoto steps away, watching as he tenses for strikes that don’t come. Eventually, he speaks again.

“Not much punishment yet.” Makoto smirks, removing her visor and getting close. When Akira tenses up again, she leans in and runs her tongue along his stomach, tracing the soft outlines of his abs. The effect is instant, and he shudders. “What the…” Makoto reaches up and tweaks one of his nipples as she pulls away. “I thought this was punishment for touching Ryuji, not a weird sex party.” Makoto places her booted foot on his crotch, pressing painfully into his newfound erection. Akira whimpers.

“It’s important to establish rewards and punishments if one wants to train a behavior out of someone. Why touch my boyfriend when I can give you what you want so much more effectively?” Akira laughs, then groans as Makoto increases the pressure on him.

“You lost me.”

“Really? It seems like you’re responding well to the training.” She removes her boot from his crotch, and rubs the tender area softly with a hand. “I didn’t know it could get this hard just from something like what we’ve been doing…” She opens his belt and shoves his pants roughly down. “Do you remember when I clumsily tried to ask you out, after that thing with the host? I honestly felt relieved when you turned me down. At first, I thought it was that I wasn’t attracted to men. My crush on Ann didn’t help that train of thought.”

“This is really killing the mood.” She thumps him on the thigh with her fist while her other hand traces nonsense patterns on the outside of his underwear. “Ow, sorry, keep going.”

“But now, I realize what was wrong. I just…hmm. It’s hard to put into words. I had to have some conversations with myself about what I wanted out of love, dating, all of those things. I was just asking you because it was what was expected, especially given our relationship at the time.” She chuckles to herself. “Pretending to date you was a stupid plan that proved to be enlightening.”

“It was pretty fun, yeah.”

“Yeah.” She pinches his leg where she had hit him earlier, eliciting a moan from Akira. “Just like this is.”

“It’s, haah, it’s okay. I’ve had better.” Makoto hits him in the stomach with an elbow. “Okay, jeez.” She straddles him again, grinding her leather pants into his lap and laying her arms across his shoulders. “Ow ow ow ow.”

“Akira. Are you sorry, yet?”

“Mmmn, no. I like Ryuji, and he likes me. Not really something that’s gonna stop anytime soon.”

“No, probably not. But I can make you forget all about him, I bet. Or Ann. Or anyone else.” She rolls her hips against him, and he exhales hard, shuddering. “Make you forget your own name, or that you know anything at all except me. Me, me, me.” She leans down, kissing up and down his throat. He leans into her head, groaning as she continues her pelvic assault. Then, suddenly, she stands up and walks away from Akira, sharp clicking from the metal attached to the soles of her boots. Akira moans, leaning forward as far as he can, toppling the chair in the process.

“W-wait, wait!” He cranes his head towards where he thinks Makoto is, panting. “D-don’t stop, ohh god, please don’t stop.” Makoto smirks, walking back to him and crouching down.

“Do you repent of your sins?”

“Yes, yes, god yes, just please, finish me, oh god.”

“Mmm, no. You’ll forget about this if you just finish that easily. Maybe next time.” Makoto slips a card in his jacket pocket and stands. “I’ll see you around, Akira.”

“T-there will be a next time, right? Wait, you have to untie me still!”

“Pull the cord closest to your left index finger.” Makoto opens and then closes the shed door. Akira frowns, then the ropes come uncoiling from his hands.

“…Damn it, of course. Smokescreen.” Akira unties his legs and tries to rub some circulation back into his limbs. Eventually, he stands, pulling his pants back on. While he’s buttoning his jacket, he feels the card in his pocket, removing it and reading it silently.

“Oh my god. You clever assholes…”

* * *

Ann is going through her bags at home when she comes upon the brilliant red calling card, stuck in her purse between her wallet and phone. She picks it up, confused, reading it aloud.

“‘Miss Ann Takamaki, the adulterous lady of pain. You are a philanderer who uses her body for her own gain at the expense of others, but your boyfriend is complicit in your sins as well. We have decided to make him confess both of your crimes with his own mouth. I will take his distorted desires without fail. - The Phantom Thief of Hearts, Queen.’ Oh my god.” She grabs her phone and takes a photo, texting it to Akira. _What the hell is this?!_ The response is instantaneous, a similar photo sent from Akira. She can’t help but read it aloud to herself. “‘Mister Akira Kurusu, the two-faced tempter. You are an incorrigible debaucher who manipulates others for his own gain, but your girlfriend is your accomplice in these actions as well. We have decided to make her confess both of your sins with her own mouth. I will take her distorted desires without fail. - The Phantom Thief of Hearts, Skull.’ God damn it!” Akira sends another message shortly after. _It looks like they got us good this time. We need to do something about this._

_No shit, but what? We’re kind of screwed, they know we were messing with them…_

_What if we just sit them down and talk it out? This has escalated far enough._ Akira sends a picture of the bruises on his stomach and chest. 

_This has to stop now! Tomorrow?_

_Yeah, tomorrow. We’ll end this like Phantom Thieves._


End file.
